Hell-come
by Cheros
Summary: Aku merangsek masuk di tengah malam, seperti biasa, adikku yang manis selalu menungguku di sofa ruang tamu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.


Aku merangsek masuk di tengah malam, seperti biasa, adikku yang manis selalu menungguku di sofa ruang tamu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

 **Boboiboy** (c) **Animonsta Studio**

 **Hell-come** (c) **Guurarii**

 **Warning** : Percobaan genre horror (meski saya yakin lebih dominan familynya sih, ahsudahlah), gagal ga tanggung jawab wwww (PRET)

Sekedar catatan, Boboiboy umurnya masih antara 8-10 tahunan ya. Oh, Fang juga masih sekitar 4 tahunan. Mungkin. /kalo enggak nanti plotnya gamau pas soalnya hehe /PRET(2)

Selamat menikmati~ :9

* * *

...

Bulan temaram di atas kepalaku.

Cahayanya remang-remang, tertutup oleh gumpalan awan kelabu yang bergerombol di sekitarnya, membuat kesan seakan-akan memang disengaja untuk menambah gelapnya keadaan.

Aku mengusap-usap lenganku yang terasa dingin, kakiku tak gentar menyeret langkah melewati rumah demi rumah yang berada di sisi kiri dan kananku, terseok-seok, membuat bunyi gesekan pelan di sepanjang perjalananku. Sementara jalan dan terotoar kecil membatasi petak-petak rumah yang berhadapan, lampu-lampu jalan sedikit memberi penerangan, hanya sedikit, sebab beberapa di antara mereka sudah cukup tua untuk beroperasi dan berakhir hanya memberi penerangan remang yang bahkan kadang mati-hidup-mati dengan sendirinya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, di sebuah rumah tak seberapa besar bertingkat dua, aku menghentikan langkah. Segera kuhadapkan tubuhku ke arah rumah itu, sekedar untuk memperhatikan pagar-pagar kayu bercat putih yang berjejer rapi, pun pintu kayu terpoles apik di hadapanku tertutup rapat. Aku menghela napas kecil sambil memberi seulas senyum samar, lelah yang menggerogotiku seakan menguap.

Sembari mengambil langkah-langkah kecil, aku merasa seperti anak kelinci yang baru belajar berjalan, kakiku setengah melompat-lompat kecil di tiap langkah yang kuambil—Mengabaikan fakta bahwa barusan tadi aku menyeret kaki sebelah kananku yang melangkah terseok. Tanganku segera memutar kenop pintu, pelan-pelan, tak mau seisi rumah terlonjak mengira ada pencuri yang menyelonong masuk, padahal 'kan yang sebenarnya datang anak sang empu rumah sendiri.

Bunyi kriet dan debaman pelan menyusul setelahnya, gelap dan dingin ruang tamu menyapaku, biasa, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk siapapun terjaga.

Adik manis yang mendengkur di sofa tentunya bukanlah pengecualian.

Senyumku makin lebar tiap aku melangkah mendekatinya, matanya nampak terpejam lelap, tenggelam di dalam selimut tebal bermotif langit malam milikku. Ha, dia pasti mengambilnya dari kamarku, menungguku di sofa sampai akhirnya kelewat ngantuk dan berakhir tertidur dengan bantalan sofa menyangga kepalanya.

Adikku yang manis.

Aku menepuk pipinya pelan, berusaha membangunkan, membuat adikku menggeram kecil. Menolak untuk bangun. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya, tanganku tetap menepuk, dan akhirnya matanya mengerjap pelan. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling sebelum mengarah kepadaku. Mata bulat sewarna anggur membelalak lucu, dia kemudian memekik pelan lalu menghambur ke arahku.

"Kakak!" Serunya tertahan, mengingat hari sudah sangat gelap dan tak ada satupun dari kami berniat untuk membangunkan Papa dan Mama, tidak, mereka sudah terlalu lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Adikku memelukku erat, seolah aku bisa saja hilang jika dia tak melakukannya. "Kakak ..." Ulangnya, setengah berbisik.

Aku masih mempertahankan senyumanku, letih saat perjalanan kemari seketika terbayarkan. Aku bahkan lupa dengan peluk-peluh lengket yang membasahi daerah sekitar dahiku hingga ke leher, adikku sepertinya juga tak memperdulikannya. Dia hanya terus memelukku. Napasnya teratur mengenai dadaku, detak jantungnya berirama menenangkan, dia hangat.

Berbeda denganku yang makin lama mendingin, menggigil setelah melewati angin dingin yang berhembus ganas menerpa kulitku yang memucat—nyaris saja membiru.

"Sejak kapan adikku menjadi manis seperti ini, Fang? Aku terharu."

Ucapku main-main, Fang, adikku itu menatapku galak, bibirnya menyerucut lucu.

"Tentu saja! Minggu lalu Mama mengatakan aku tak bisa menemuimu lagi, dia berbohong Kak. Buktinya, sekarang kau masih disini 'kan? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa selalu pulang malam-malam?" Fang menyudutkanku dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan, matanya menatapku seolah aku terdakwa yang pantas mati, "Uhk ... Baumu amis, apa kau benar baik-baik saja setelah minggu lalu?" Tambahnya, melepaskan pelukan erat yang dilancarkannya padaku. Adikku itu mengambil kembali selimut tebal milikku dari sofa, menggeluknya sambil berbalik kembali menghadap ke arahku.

Setelah minggu lalu...

Aku tahu jelas maksudnya. Namun, aku membuat raut wajah seolah lupa, "Hm ... Memangnya ada apa dengan minggu lalu?" Tanyaku sengaja. Tatapanku tak lepas dari mata bulat sewarna anggur yang menatapku dengan kernyitan, bulir-bulir bening memenuhi pelupuknya, berkaca-kaca.

Tentu saja, bukan maksudku membuatnya seperti itu.

Sebab minggu lalu, saat kami bermain sepak bola di lapangan dekat kedai kakek, bola yang kami pakai menggelinding ke jalan raya. Aku segera berlari kencang, berusaha mengambilnya, mataku terlalu fokus menatap bola itu saat mendadak semuanya berubah gelap.

Ada mobil, melaju kencang dan menabrakku hingga terpental ke terotoar. Kepalaku terantuk pinggiran terotoar itu keras. Pusing.

Sejak saat itu, semuanya tentangku berubah total.

Ada peluh di dahiku, aku segera menyekanya pelan ketika peluh mulai mengalir deras melewati alis.

Ah, warnanya merah. Persis hari itu.

Aku tak mempedulikannya, pandanganku terus mengarah ke adikku yang kelewat sulit merangkai kata penjelasan.

"Minggu lalu, Mama bilang kalau kakak **meninggal**."

Ucapnya, setengah berbisik.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku tersenyum, mengabaikan peluh merah yang mengalir deras— di dahi, di belakang kepalaku yang basah, juga di leherku— Aku melihat dengan jelas kalau adikku segera sesenggukan pelan setelah mengatakannya, aku memeluknya erat, mengabaikan peluh-peluh lain yang mulai menetes di lantai marmer serwarna gading. Keputusanku sudah bulat.

Selama aku belum _mati_ di hatinya, aku akan terus datang.

...

Fin

* * *

 **A/N** :

Er, terimakasih sudah mau baca.

Semoga kalian bisa merasakan efek horror-nya ya X)))

Selamat Halloween~!


End file.
